mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Ripped planet 1936 (map game)
Scenario In Africa- In the USA- In Europe- In China- In Russia- In Latin America- *Diplomacy is more successful than war after Spain and Portugal are booted, so the borders are mostly the same as they were about 100 years earlier. Things finally began to heat up as the both the Argentine–Chilean naval arms race and South American dreadnought race occur between Argentina, Brazil and Chile and resolves it self as it did in reality. The Chaco War of 1932–1935 has also occurred and ended as in real life. In Australia- In Asia- In Antarctica- *No change. . Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *'Please stay active!' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *'STAY PLAUSIBLE!' *One turn each day. One day = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *'The mods control non-player states and colonies.' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *'PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm Technical note You need to have played a map game on any wiki before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, USSR, Japan, New-CSA or the remnant USA. Mods #Mod- Didcot1 (talk) 00:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) #Deputy mod- :Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 01:04, May 11, 2017 (UTC) #3rd mod- #Map maker- Didcot1 (talk) 00:46, May 11, 2017 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- :Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 01:04, May 11, 2017 (UTC) #3rd map maker- Start date When we get 7 players and the construction is over. Map . Independent nation, their protectorates and their vassals. *Remnant USA **Cuba **Puerto Rico **Panama Canal Zone **Philippines **Alaska **Hawaii *Liberia *New York **New England *New-CSA **Appalachia **Missouri-Arkansas *Greater Texas *Colorado *Great Lakes *Great Plains *Cascadeia *Greater California *Mormon Deseret *Panama *Mexico *Gautama *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *Venezuela *Colombia *Ecuador *Peru *Brazil *Chile Didcot1 (talk) 00:57, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Argentina *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Dominican Republic *Haiti *USSR **Mongolia **Tanu Tuva *Xibei San Ma *Yunan *Guangxi *Shanxi *Mengjing *Xinjiang Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 16:09, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Tibet *Republic of China *Japan *Siam *Persia *Liberia *Ethiopia *Turkey *Greece *Bulgaria *Macedonia *Romania *Austria *Hungary *Yugoslavia :Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? 01:04, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Albania *SwitzerlandAluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 01:41, May 11, 2017 (UTC) **LiechtensteinAluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 01:41, May 11, 2017 (UTC) *Italy **San Marino *Germany *Poland *Denmark **Iceland *Norway *Finland *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia *Sweden *Spain *Portugal *France **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Monaco **French Sahara **Tunisia **Marutainia **Madagascar *Morocco *Netherlands *Egypt- **Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- *Belgian **Luxembourg *Great Britain- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Fiji- **Tonga- **Malaya- **N. Borneo- **Brunei- **Bachualand- **Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- **Kuwait- **Trucial States- **Batsutoland- **Swaziland- **Oman- **Aden Port- **Hadramut- **Aden Colony- **British India (The Raj)- **British Ceylon- **Aden Protectorate- **Cyprus- **Malta- **Maldives- **Newfoundland- **Rhodisia *Canada- *South Africa- *New Zealand- *Australia- *Nepal- *Bhutan- *Afghanistan- Game play 1936.1 . Category:Ripped planet 1936 (map game)